My Cat and I
by walkingfire
Summary: An interesting present on her birthday leaves Kotegawa Yui to experience two of her firsts. That is, her first 'pet' and her first nosebleed. Who gave me this present anyway? Rated M for cursing, nudity and later chapters.
1. Prologue

Hello there! I hope dear reader, that you enjoy my story.

The inspiration for this story came to me when I was absentmindedly wishing I could see Rito in a "neko"-esque mode. Because I unabashedly (well slightly bashfully) think he's a cutie-pie. And Kotegawa's tsundereness with Rito is adorable (not to mention I thought it would be funny if she, as our resident discipline lady, had a nosebleed).

Ah but of course, I don't own To Love-Ru or To Love-Ru ~Darkness~. The manga/anime/storyline and characters are sadly not mine. All of that belongs to Saki Hasemi. Only the plot of this little fanfic I can claim.

So saying, please continue onto the story. :)

* * *

><p>Today, the third of May, was her birthday.<p>

And on this birthday, Kotegawa Yui had her first nosebleed.

...She never meant to have one you know! Nosebleeds were for those shameless boys who would look up girl's skirts, leer at those dirty magazines, make perverted jokes, and would overall have no sense of morality or discipline. She didn't do any of those things, and as the head of the school's Disciplinary Committee, was the epitome of a model student.

Yet here she sat in her room, her blood only trickling now, but happily reminding her of the person naked and unconscious on the floor.

Yui reached up and grabbed a tissue off her desk. She held it up to her nose as she began to recall the morning that led to this... incident.

:3

Yui stretched in bed and allowed a small smile to slip onto her face. Today was her birthday. True, she didn't really have anything to look forward to, really. Her stupid Onii-chan would likely only remember about halfway through breakfast, after her mom wished her and her dad handed her a small present that she'd open after school. Lala and the others would most definitely continue their shameless acts (no doubt in an attempt to celebrate her birthday), so she wouldn't have any peace at school. And it wasn't like Yuuki-kun would know it was her birthday either...

Yui blinked at the last thought, and a second later, her cheeks began to burn. Where had that come from? She definitely, definitely, didn't care if Yuuki-kun wished her or not. He was the most shameless boy in her class after all, and each day she'd end up lecturing him about school rules and proper conduct. And the day after, he'd just end up breaking a dozen more again. Without question, Yuuki Rito was definitely the most perverted monster she had ever met.

...well...

So maybe she wasn't being entirely fair. He had saved her from those delinquents, hid her from the eyes (and hands) of the perverted principle, helped her carry things, apologized sincerely whenever he was forced into a perverted act or two...

Maybe he wasn't an entirely bad person. But he kind of was... but he really wasn't...

"Ahh geez...!" Yui angrily pulled the covers and hopped out of bed. What was she thinking of Yuuki-kun so much for anyway! She shook her head vigorously, slapped her cheeks lightly twice and nodded to herself. Yes, today was her day and she wasn't going to spend it thinking about confusing things like... him.

Yui took a deep breath and smiled lightly, looking around her room. It was somewhat bare, other than the assorted cats that lay on the chair, desk, bed and even the floor of her room. Stuffed animal cats, that is; she never got to have a real one, something about her parents being allergic. Still, she wished. One day she would absolutely get a cat.

Petting one of them wistfully, she grabbed her crisp uniform from the closet and proceeded to the bathroom. After brushing, a 'quick' shower ("YUI HOW DAMN LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE?" "SHUT UP ONII-CHAN! AND DON'T CURSE!"), and other such grooming later, she came out, feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. She just needed to make a quick stop back to her bedroom, grab her books, and then she would eat breakfast and head to school. Or so she thought. But when she opened the door, she stopped right in the doorway.

Suddenly sitting in her room was a huge present, wide and moderately deep, with white wrapping paper and a huge red ribbon around it, tied neatly into a bow on top. A tag was attached, with the words "To the Diligent Kotegawa Yui-San, hope you have lots and lots of fun 3". The "From" area was left blank.

Yui blinked, gasped, and closed the door behind her quickly, "What in the world...?" She stood in stunned silence for a second before her brain came online again. Who could have...? She knew it wasn't her parents, and her Onii-chan had no idea what day it was... but to be sure...

"Onii-chan!" She called loudly through the door, "Did you come into my room?"

"Why the hell would I!" He snarled back, just as loud, "I was down here waiting for you to finish up in the bathroom! Thanks for telling me you were done by the way..."

"Yui darling," The voice of her mom pipped up as well, "Yuu-kun and Papa have been waiting here with me for you to come down. Don't worry, I won't let them pull any pranks on your birthday!" She said cheerfully.

"Woah, today is her-"

"Yuu-kun! How did you forget again!"

Yui let out a quick sigh of relief before tensing again as she looked at the present. Her mom was never any good at lying, so she knew that all three of them were innocent. Anyways... how would they have been able to fit that in her room anyway! The door and window were way too small for it! The only way it could have possibly fit in... as stupid as it sounded... was through space technology. And she knew only one person with the particular capability of making such a instrument.

Most of the problems that Lala caused at school started because of some device or another that the alien princess had invented. And Yui was sure, one-hundred percent sure, that one of the thousands that Lala had made was the reason that this 'present' was sitting in her room right now.

A boiling anger came over Yui and she stomped furiously over to the box. That Lala! And Risa. And Momo... and the rest of them. Did they really have to do this so early in the morning? If they wanted to prank and make fun of her they could have at least waited until she was actually at school... Yui began to tear at the ribbon and wrapping paper, and after a minute or two of doing so, she was finally at the lid. But then she clutched the sides of it tightly, and hesitated. ...Maybe she should wait until she could talk to Lala about it? Then again, it was Lala. The alien would most likely nod and smile at Yui's scoldings, and then do something perhaps even worse than what was waiting for her inside this box. It was better if she just got this over with, scolded Lala at school, have Lala seriously sorry for what had happened, and then not have to go through this again anytime soon. It really seemed like the better option...

...and her humanity made her curious as to what disgusting, weird, dangerous or combination of the three item was waiting for inside. She couldn't help it, and she reminded herself that not many could. Yui just had to see what was inside. She could just open it really quickly, take a second to stare and then put the lid back on, hopefully before anything happened.

So with these pieces of logic, Yui lifted the lid to the first present of her birthday.

And her brain shorted out completely. Because in the box lay none other than Yuuki Rito. An unconscious, naked Yuuki Rito who was outfitted with several interesting items.

A pair of fluffy cute animal ears topped his head; they matched the color of his hair. Attached to... she couldn't tell where... was a long furry tail, also the color of his hair. It was curled up and afforded the boy some modesty as it lay on his most... private part. A green bow tied around it did most of the work, with two cute jingle bells topping the bow off. But the most embarrassing thing she found was the matching green collar around Yuuki's slender neck. The gold identification under it was inscribed with the words "Yuuki Rito, Property of Kotegawa Yui" and under that "Seven Days".

Someone had given Yuuki-kun cat ears and a tail, declared him her property, and sent him to her as a present.

...

YUUKI-KUN IS NAKED! CAT! IN MY HOUSE! NAKED! WHA...? CAT EARS! MINE? NAKED! HOW...? CAT! TAIL AND BOW! WITH BELLS! YUUKI-KUN!

Yui opened her mouth, attempted to say something several times, and wound up closing it again. This was repeated several times, accompanied by the pinching of her face and the slapping of her cheeks. But every time she did so, she would still see him lying there.

Finally she found her voice, "Yu-Yu-Yu-Yu-Yuuki-kun?" Well, somewhat found her voice. Yui leaned down into the box and raised a shaking hand toward his face, determined to focus only on his face and keep her dignity intact.

But then he moved first.

Yui froze as Yuuki stirred and blinked his blurry eyes. He squinted at her, still clearly disorientated, "Kotegawa?" Yui was about to reply when suddenly he propped himself on one elbow, a hand coming up to her face. His soft fingertips slowly caressed her cheek gently as Yuuki smiled up at her, "It is Kotegawa! Mornin Kotegaw..." But then his voice blurred as he fell back into the white sheets he lay on top of, slipping into unconsciousness again. Yui watched as Yuuki turned onto his side, clutching the sheets tightly as his ears twitched adorably. His tail unfurled as he curled up, sound asleep.

The bells on his tail rang in time with the blood that began to gush out of her nose. However, Yui was able to get one word in before she fainted. A word she had never used before.

"...Moe~*"

And thus, Kotegawa Yui had her first nosebleed.

* * *

><p>*Mmm, basically a kind of way of saying cute, but I kind of see it as a more otakuish way of doing so. Not one Yui would really ever use. You can have good ol' glasses moe, tsundere moe, etc. etc. I'd say this one would be neko (cat) moe. Isn't the best explanation, but hopefully, readers know what the word generally means.<p>

Hope you enjoyed the prologue!

I'll be continuing this story (the "mystery" aspect of it might be bad! As a warning!) but my updating schematic isn't consistent, as another warning.

Please feel free to review!


	2. S&M Queen Yui

Hello again my dear readers~

Thank you for the hits and the reviews. I know I said in my profile that I'd only be able to get a chapter out by mid-November, but I really couldn't help but get it out sooner.

Don't misunderstand okay? It's not like I did it for you or anything~!

That being said, I'm a little unsure, but still am pleased with, this chapter. I hope you all respond well to it. However, whether you like it or not, I'd appreciate any and all reviews you readers could give me.

I unfortunately do not own To Love-Ru.

And now onto the story!

* * *

><p>When Yuuki Rito woke up, he yawned, stretched and then immediately tensed up out of reflex, ready to kick out Lala, or Momo or whoever else had snuck into his bed this time. He didn't find any Lala or Momo but he did find something else.<p>

He wasn't sleeping in his bed. Rather, he was in a closet.

… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHY AM I IN A CLOSET? WHO? WHY?

Yuuki slammed a hand down on his mouth before he started screaming out loud and forced himself to calm down. Weirder stuff had happened before right! Yeah, yes, definitely! Waking up to being inside a closet certainly wasn't the most terrible thing on his "Strange/Undefined/Not Supposed to Happen to Normal People" list...he had been through much, much worse...

...somewhere, something inside him slightly lamented that fact.

He shook his head and took a few more breaths. Yes, he was going to handle this situation rationally, calmly. He examined the closet again as his eyes adjusted. It was rather large, and he was sitting in a pile of clothing. Yuuki also knew it wasn't his closet, but other than that he really had nothing. An idea struck him though, as he looked down at the laundry he was sitting on. Yuuki began to pull at the clothes, trying to see if he could recognize the sight, maybe even the smell. But as his luck (or curse) would have it, the first thing he pulled at was a small light cloth. A small, light, triangular cloth. Yuuki's eyes widened and red began to blossom on his neck and face.

He was holding onto a pair of panties. He was (most likely) inside a girl's closet.

Yuuki flung the pair aside, heavily embarrassed. And once again, he inwardly panicked.

OH MY GOD! WHY THE HELL AM I IN A GIRL'S CLOSET! WHAT? WHOSE...

Whose closet was he in anyway?

As far as Yuuki Rito could remember, he had come back from school normally, watched tv, did his homework, ate dinner, all normally. Well, as normal as it got in his house. He brushed his teeth and went to bed, just like any other person. Yuuki was positive he went to bed. So, he figured, someone had to have taken him while he was sleeping... and for some reason put him into a closet? No... that was a little too weird, something had to have happened in between...

He sighed, and the anxiousness that had crept into him started to grow. Where, whose house was this anyway? For all he knew he could be in America, or India, Germany maybe, or China...

But no, he wasn't. Yuuki sighed again, this time in relief, as his ears caught the sound of his native Japanese on the other side of the closet.

"Yui are you sure you're going to be alright? That has never happened to you before..." A motherly voice asked, quite worriedly.

Yuuki's jaw dropped as Kotegawa Yui's voice answered back, "N-no, really I'm fine! Honestly, this is nothing!" Their voices faded as they moved away from the closet toward the door. The color began to drain from Yuuki's face as Kotegawa continued to speak, "Really Mom! Yes, I'll go to school when I feel better, you know me! Yes I know where the medicine is. Really, don't worry and I'll see you and dad later. Have fun at work!"

He wasn't in the closet of some random stranger in a foreign land. So that was a plus.

But he was inside the closet of Kotegawa Yui. This was a heavy, heavy minus.

What was he going to do? It wasn't like he could just pop out of her closet, say, "Oh hey Kotegawa, don't mind me, I'm just suspiciously getting out of your closet. And trust me, I didn't sneak in, I was put here either by a random stranger or, most likely, by Lala's alien technology. See you at school okay? Bye!" And just nonchalantly leave. No. Not only no, but hell no.

Kotegawa would pulverize him to death as soon as his head popped out of the closet.

...Well, he knew that she would never go that far. Although many people thought she was simply a scolding goody-two shoes with no emotions other than anger and indignation, Kotegawa was really just a nice, strong person with firm grasp of morals. And Yuuki had seen her smiling face, a laughing face, her embarrassed one; all of her expressions were cute. She was really...

Yuuki stopped as his own embarrassed expression appeared; what was he thinking! No, no... He already had his dilemma with Lala and Haruna-chan, he didn't need to think about more women; what kind of a man was he?

And it wasn't like he gave Kotegawa a reason to even think about wanting to date him anyway. He knew, and lamented the fact, that he was probably nothing but a sexual deviant in her eyes. He really, really never meant to do any of those things though! But those situations... always seemed to happen to him readily, with no explanation and painful punishment soon after.

Slightly depressed, Yuuki wiped a hand over his face and exhaled. Well, might as well get this over with...

Yuuki dropped down from the clothes to his hands and knees, a chime sounding when he did so. Goosebumps appeared on his bare legs as they touched the cool, hard floor, but he ignored the cold and looked back at the pile, trying to figure out where exactly the sound had... Wait a minute... bare legs?

It was then Yuuki Rito realized one excruciatingly important detail; the only thing he was wearing was an open oversized dress shirt and a pair of black boxers. Other than that, everything was perfectly _au natural _to the environment.

...WHY THE HELL AM I HALF-NAKED!

Yuuki scrambled back from the sliding door he had been reaching toward. Maybe his theory was all wrong! Maybe he had been intentionally brought to Kotegawa's place! Maybe Kotegawa herself was the one who had him brought here! Maybe he and Kotegawa had...!

His face heated furiously.

No, there was no way! Kotegawa would never ever approve of such "shameless actions".

If accidentally burying his face into someone's breasts earned him a hour(s) long lecture about school rules, proper conduct and morality then he couldn't imagine how she would have possibly wanted to … do that kind of thing with him. He and Kotegawa Yui absolutely, positively did not h-h-h-have s-s-s-s-sex...

The red in Yuuki's face decreased slightly and he breathed out, mulling things over again. Maybe this was just some sort of odd punishment? Some sort of panic scenario meant to make him scared, tense and anxious, thereby decreasing his life expectancy due to extreme stress? But then why was he naked?

Yuuki heart continued to race, as different theories and delusions began to form in his head. He tried patting his chest in an attempt to calm down, but as he did so, one of his fingers brushed against something cool and metal. Noticing the weight on his neck, he reached both hands up, horrified as he felt the choker around it.

He didn't own a collar... And even if he did, he wouldn't wear it to bed...

He continued to touch the collar and tag encircling his neck, thoughts coming to only one conclusion.

_Half-naked, in Yui's closet, kidnapped, no memory of last night, collar and tag...no way... S... S... S&M PLAY!_

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3_  
><em>

"Yuuuki-kuunnn~" Yui looked down at him, a sinister smile etched on her face. A peacock feather she held in one hand while in the other, a student handbook, "I've had enough of your breaking of the rules you know? As the Disciplinary Committee Head I'm now obligated to punish -I mean teach- you myself~"

Yuuki pulled at his handcuffs with all his might, but to no avail. They weren't budging from Yui's railed headboard, "I never meant to-"

"Ah ah ah, did I ever give you permission to speak? This is why you're such a bad boy Yuuki-kun..." His body shuddered as the feather stroked slowly over his bare chest. Yui abruptly stopped, going back to her bed; Yuuki could only hear her cheerful humming as she rummaged through the various tools and toys on top of it. But she came to crouch in front of him soon after she finished, a collar dangling in her hand.

Yui forced him to look at her, clutching his chin with her fingertips, "We're going to have so much fun together, I know it. But to commemorate the start of your learning..." Yui clutched the collar with both hands and held it up for him to see, "This... is... a..." She shifted towards him, amber eyes dancing with enjoyment, her breasts up against his body, a faint sheen of sweat now apparent to his eyes.

Kotegawa's mouth pressed against his ear. Yuuki couldn't help but let out a small sound as she spoke and clasped the collar around his neck, binding him to her, "Present for you~"

"Now... first thing's first..." Kotegawa placed her soft hands on either side of his face and tilted his head up towards her. She leaned in, licked her lips and then whispered huskily, sensuously, against his own, "Call me Jou-sama..."

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Yui grimaced as she looked down at her blood-speckled uniform. There was no way she would be able to clean this in time. If she was going to go to school today it wouldn't be in proper attire...

… but it couldn't be helped. Yui looked to her closet and ran a hand through her hair, breathing out. She thought she handled that pretty well though, considering the circumstances. Luckily, Yui was able to wake up shortly after she fainted. But as she heard the footsteps of her mother coming up the stairs, Yui slammed herself into the box, directing it toward her closet. Oddly enough, each time she hit it, the box itself contorted to the right size and shape, becoming small enough to barely fit in the closet (Yuuki-kun still inside), right before her mother came in. Unfortunately though, her mother saw the blood and began to panic, wondering what in the world had happened. It took Yui about twenty minutes to calm her down and assure her Mom that she was fine, that she only, "slammed really really hard into the closet door by accident". But her mother then insisted that Yui stay home for a bit, that she was clearly overworking herself at school and that was why something silly like this had happened. In turn, Yui hurriedly agreed to everything she said, anxious to get back to the real matter at hand.

The naked, neko-fied, unconscious Yuuki-kun was now in her closet.

What in the world was she going to do?

Well, she thought to herself, the most logical thing to do would be to wake up Yuuki-kun and assess the situation at hand in the most civil, rational, and blood-retaining manner as possible. Yui blushed at the thought. How, why in the world did she get a nosebleed? Sure she liked cats but this... this was...

Yui placed a hand on the spot where Yuuki-kun had touched her, blushing. Was Yuuki-kun really her cat for a week? Could she really do whatever...

Her eyes widened. _WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?_

Yui shook her head vigorously and stomped over to the closet, intent on slapping the boy awake, kicking him out of her house, and then slamming her head against a wall several times to forget this had ever happened.

But as she approached the closet door, Yuuki-kun abruptly bounded out of it, eyes closed, blushing, and screaming like a maniac, "NOOO! SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME! KOTEGAWA WOULD NEVER V-V-VIOLATE ME LIKE THAT!"

But in the course of his ranting Yuuki failed to see said Kotegawa right in front of him; the two of them tumbled into the bed nearby.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Yuuki winced and was about to reach a hand up to rub his head when he noticed Kotegawa sprawled underneath him, a look of pure rage present on her face. He was able to prop himself up with one hand, so it wasn't like he was pinning her down like a pervert. But then why was she so mad?

"Yuuki-kun... what's this about me violating you? And more to the point..." A hand came to encircle the wrist of the hand that was holding him above her really soft bed. Honestly, he had never felt such a nice, cushiony... Oh no...

"Exactly who is violating who at this point?"

"No...! That is...I... I... I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Yuuki wailed out in despair as he stared helplessly where his hand was pressed into Kotegawa's chest.

"THEN HOW ABOUT YOU GET OFF ALREADY?" Yui angrily used her free hand to grab his face, and with both grips, she pushed him off of her body. Yuuki had no time to recover from the throw as Kotegawa reigned down on him with a series of heavy kicks, accompanying each one with a punctuated insult.

"YOU DEVIANT! IMBECLIE! MORON! PERVERT..."

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Kotegawa Yuu yawned and scratched his stomach before stepping out of the bathroom. Mornings were never really his thing, and so, he wasn't exactly looking forward to the task given to him by his mom: checking in on his adolescent sister while she recovered from the demon closet's injury. He tossed the towel over his head and started to wipe down his hair. Yuu had just stepped into the shower before his mom started raising up a storm, talking about her precious Yui being hurt. He redressed and came out, alarmed, but that feeling quickly quelled as he heard the gist of what had happened. After Yui spent her twenty minutes assuring their mother that everything was alright, he had to spend another forty assuring the woman that yes he would take care of Yui, yes he wouldn't tease her about it, and yes he would peek in to see if she was alright now and then. Yuu snorted. Not like was going to follow most of that. What kind of idiot crashes into a closet anyway? But he would take care of her properly. That was his responsibility as an older brother, whatever nonsense his little sister did.

But thanks to this fiasco, he ended up only getting out of the shower then. Yuu shuffled into the kitchen where the rest of breakfast lay waiting for the birthday girl. She still hadn't eaten yet? Yuu sighed, grabbed a couple of things, and put the food hastily onto a plate. He shuffled up the stairs, thinking about how blessed Yui was to have him.

"Oyyyy birthday giiirlll..." He called half-assedly, "Eat your..."

"BEAST! IDIOT! TRASH!"

Who the hell was she yelling at? Was she on the phone? He snorted, and decided to save that person from the rest of the lecture. Yuu opened the door with one hand, "He probably isn't as bad as you thin..." The rest of his drawl was cut short though, as he surveyed the scene before him.

Yui was sitting on the bed, still in her slightly-bloodied uniform. That much registered okay in his brain. However, as she was sitting on the bed, one of her legs was stopped right above the head of someone on all fours, half-naked... a boy who was half-naked, hands held protectively over his skull. Yuu's jaw dropped as Yuuki Rito looked over at him, slightly disheveled from the blows he had been receiving. Yuuki's cat ears were flattened, and his tail was puffed up behind him.

"Yui?" Yuu questioned blankly. Cat accessories, beating, blood, name-calling... ahhh... Of course, Yui would never crash into a closet... it must be... woah...

"Onii-chan! This isn't...!" Yui waved her hands frantically, unsure of where to even begin explaining.

"Yui..." Her brother replied in a more confident tone, "As your brother I knew that there was something going on between you and Yuuki. I'm not surprised."

Here he paused. "Just remember though..." He said to his blushing sister and her boyfriend. Yuu really really didn't want to have this talk with them, but... "That S&M play is dangerous. And as the queen, Yui, y-y-you must remember that both parties s-should f-f-feel good."

"ONII-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I'M NOT-"

"I'm not going to question your hobbies Yui, don't worry. Onii-chan also has some things he'd rather nobody discover. But..." He trailed off shaking his head. Yuuki's eyes widened as Kotegawa's brother turned to him.

"I'm sorry Yuuki about the uh, cat thing. I didn't know she'd even take that obsession to-" Yuu coughed and began to close the door, "But the ears and tail look really authentic. Good for you." He grimaced, "I'll l-leave you two alone now. Just... just make sure you aren't too loud."

"ONII-CHAN!" Yui watched as her brother shut the door behind him, full of new, albeit false, facts about her hobbies. The two of them were silent for a moment, but then Yuuki spoke.

"Yui... what...w-w-what is this about cat ears and a tail?" Yuuki asked in horror, beginning to pat his head while looking behind him. And sure enough...

It was then that Yuuki Rito finally discovered his most horrifying fact of the day.

He had suddenly obtained a new set of ears, and a soft fuzzy tail to boot.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Yuuki bellowed, clutching the tail tightly between his hands, attempting to pull it off. Instead, a tremor shot from his tail through his body and he collapsed, pulsing with an entirely new feeling.

"Yuuki-kun...?" Yui got off the bed and knelt at his side. She clutched his face, anxious, wondering what in the world had happened. Did the tail do something to him? Was he alright?

"Yuuki-ku..." Yui's breath caught and words failed her as two strong hands clutched her arms tightly.

"Kote... Kotegawa..." Yuuki looked at her, his face flushed, breathing erratically. His eyes trailed up and down her entire body until they came to rest back at her face. Yui's gasped and she felt a prickling heat fill her body. Why, why was he looking at her like that? How...!

Yuuki suddenly pushed towards her, and their lips came terribly, terribly close. Yui yelped and roughly pushed him away, screaming her trusty signature remark, "HOW SHAMELESS!" She scrambled back from him as he fell to the floor for the second time.

Yuuki came back to his senses after a second or two. _What was I...?_ He closed his eyes and laid there; he couldn't look at Kotegawa just yet, so thoroughly ashamed he was. What was that just now? He almost... almost... Yuuki flushed even darker and his thoughts whirled inside of him. He had almost kissed Kotegawa! But why? Pulling his tail had made him feel so good. Lust lashed inside his body and the pleasure was so sweet. Then Kotegawa was right there, with her hourglass frame, big brown eyes, those soft lips... Those lips had looked really really good, and he had wanted them so badly. Yuuki laid a arm across his eyes. He hadn't thought about Kotegawa's feelings at all! ...Maybe he really was just a good-for-nothing pervert...

"I... I assume pulling on your tail gives you a feeling similar to what Lala and her sisters get when that happens to them." Yui coughed.

Yuuki winced and dearly wished that he could crawl into a hole. "Sorry Kotegawa. I'm really, truly sorry. I just-" He sat up, mortified and disappointed with himself.

Yui looked at the cowering Yuuki-kun and sighed, "Don't worry about it." But her regretful classmate still remained immobile.

An idea, an experiment, struck her. _Maybe I could...?_ She shuffled toward him on her knees until she was close enough to touch. Anticipation grew in her as she reached toward Yuuki... She did want to comfort him, yes, but also... she really wanted to try this out... and see if he responded.

Yui bashfully reached a hand toward his head and began to ruffle his hair and his fluffy, fluffy ears, "Really Yuuki-kun, so shameless..." She murmured without feeling, smiling at his sincerity. Whatever she, or other people said about him, Yuuki-kun was really a good, earnest person.

Yuuki's eyes flew open at her touch and he looked up at her, slightly surprised, slightly relieved. He thought she was going to hit him again, and this time, he would have taken it with no complaints whatsoever. But now she was... A different type of feeling was building, more pleasant than lustful as she petted him. Contentment welled up inside him and he chose to stay still, to let Kotegawa continue her ministering. A rhythmic chiming began as his tail swished back and forth and suddenly, instinctively...

He began to purr.

He heard it and felt it, a low vibration in his body that then resounded throughout the room. _What the...?_

"Oh, I knew you would!" Yui cheerfully shouted. Yes he was definitely cat-like in behavior as well!

"OY!" Yuuki (somewhat reluctantly) pulled away, "STOP EXPERIMENTING WITH ME!" Agitated, he stood up, "WHY AM I LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" Her happiness evaporated and Yui stood up as well, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A NORMAL, UNEVENTFUL BIRTHDAY! ALL OF A SUDDEN A PRESENT SHOWS UP IN MY ROOM WITH YOU INSIDE IT NAKED AND LIKE... LIKE THAT!" Realization came to her, and Yui cocked her head to the side, confused. Yes, he definitely had been naked when he was inside the box. How was he... somewhat clothed now? And...

While Yuuki started to stutter, she looked back inside the closet. Where was that box anyway?

"NA...NA...NAK...!" Yuuki couldn't even finish the word. What the hell had happened to him last night? What the hell was going on?

"Fufufu..." A voice suddenly cut through their jumbled thoughts, "You really messed him up good Kotegawa Yui. And it's only the start of the first day..."

Yui tensed and Yuuki dropped to all fours, his tail up and bushed, ears flattened again. He even bared his teeth for a moment before realizing what he was doing. Yuuki closed his mouth, feeling like an idiot as the voice sounded again, "And you, Yuuki Rito, seem to be adapting well~"

"Yuuki-kun..." Yui was startled the first time, but as the voice sounded again, she was able to locate the source of it. She looked down at him, figuring out what he couldn't, "That voice seems to be coming from your... your clothing..."

"Very good~" The white shirt swirled into strips, pulling away from Yuuki. They heard the sound of bolts and screws, whirring and static, as a small, floating being formed right in front of the pair, "S&M Queens are really observant aren't they? Well, I suppose you do want to take good care of your submissive after all."

"I AM NOT AN S&M QUEEN!"

"AND I'M NOT A FREAKING SUBMISSIVE!"

Finally finished reforming, a bespectacled white cat looked down at them, smiling, "Nice to meet you both." It reached a robotic arm out cordially, "My name is..."

* * *

><p>Semi-cliffhangers are such a tease aren't they?<p>

Please review!


End file.
